


What's The Use?

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And don't know how to handle it, Blue and Yellow are just really emotional, Dark, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: "Yes, this is all we have left of her. But we still have each other." Blue pulled away and rested her hand on Yellow's cheek, the heat from her core seeping into Blue's palm and warming her icy skin. "Don't let your blind anger take you from me, too."A rewrite of what happened after Yellow's performance of "What's The Use of Feeling (Blue)".





	What's The Use?

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fanfic, but the first one I've ever written for this fandom. Fair warning, I am Bellow Diamond trash; and this little ficlet is sort of a warm up exercise for writing these two characters. Thank you for reading, and criticism is much appreciated!

_“Yes! Of course we still love her._   
_And we're always thinking of her._   
_Don't you know I miss her, too?”_

_“But tell me…_   
_What's the use of feeling?_   
_What's the use of feeling?_   
_What's the use of feeling!”_

Yellow was shaking. Vibrating, practically. The whole room was thick with the power Yellow could have easily exuded, but was too busy hanging her head in misery to use. And for the first time in over six thousand years, Blue saw something from Yellow she thought to never see again. The truth.

Blue gently placed her hand on the middle of Yellow's back and turned to their Pearls, “Leave us.”

Two quiet _'Yes, my Diamond'_ s signaled their departure and once alone together, Yellow crumpled to the floor. “Stop. Stop it, Blue. Stop using your power on me!”

Blue knelt beside Yellow and pulled her into a hug, burying her face into Yellow's hair. “I'm not.”

Gripping Blue's robe with a force that would have torn a weaker fabric, Yellow looked around at the bubbled Rose Quartz gems; she thought about the zoo resting in the lower deck of the ship just below their feet. She thought back to all the things she had said to Pink. She thought back to all the things she didn't say enough. 

"This really is all we have left of her." Yellow's voice cracked, "It's not fair!"

"Yes, this is all we have left of her. But we still have each other." Blue pulled away and rested her hand on Yellow's cheek, the heat from her core seeping into Blue's palm and warming her icy skin. "Don't let your blind anger take you from me, too."

Yellow closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at Blue when she begged; she could convince Yellow of anything that way. Wrapping her own hand around Blue's, Yellow grit her teeth. "I won't spare Earth. You can keep these gems, you can keep the zoo. Use them to grieve. But destroying that planet is my grieving, Blue. Will you give me that?"

Blue sighed, half in frustration and half in resignation as she pulled them both up to stand straight. "Very well. Under one condition."

"Anything."

"One of your reports from a Peridot included a list of humans. Allow me to send one of my gems to collect them. Any human brave enough to approach us represents the same robust spirit she had."

"Very well," Yellow echoed Blue, "One of my gems will escort yours on this mission. These humans for the Earth. Would you consider this a fair trade?"

Blue laughed, but tears filled her eyes. She bowed her head and sighed again. "Nothing about this is fair, Yellow."

Yellow let out her own sigh, hugging Blue close and pretending the tears welling over were caused by the shorter diamond.

The truth was... They were both chasing a feeling to fill the gap losing Pink had left. The truth was that they both knew bubbled gems, a zoo, or destroying the Earth wouldn't fill it. The truth was they were going to do it anyway out of a misguided and desperate attempt to feel… better.


End file.
